


Fever

by Tonks32



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Fever, Friendship/Love, Lyrium Withdrawal, fever talking, letting things slip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 05:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12247917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonks32/pseuds/Tonks32
Summary: Cassandra returns from the Storm Coast to find the Commander in the mist of his withdrawal symptoms. As always, she's right there to help him through it and learns something interesting along the way.





	Fever

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble prompt "I've always wanted to kiss you."

Cullen not being at the main gate to greet them gave Cassandra pause as the Command always seemed to be the first person waiting for them. When he didn’t show for their quick debrief in the War Room of the chantry, Cassandra became flooded with worry. Making an excuse for a quick exit, Cassandra worked her way back through Haven to Cullen’s dwelling.

  Her knock went unanswered.

  Cassandra slipped inside and her heart shot straight into her throat. Lying flat on his back and thrashing slightly about was Cullen gripped in the throes of his withdrawals. How long had he been like this? Cassandra carefully stepped over the little armor he managed to take off before falling into bed. He was still even in his boots.

  “Cullen?” She touched a hand to his face and worry plunged straight into fear. Maker, his skin felt like fire. Stroking her thumb along his scar, Cassandra called out for him again and this time he stirred. “Cullen? Can you open your eye?”

  His lids fluttered but never opened.

  At least he could hear her. That gave Cassandra some reassurance his mind wasn’t completely lost to the fever. “Listen, I’m going to be right back.”

  Cullen let out a soft moan.

  It was always absolutely heart wrenching to see him in such a state. She placed a gentle kiss on his burning brow. “Stay with me, Commander.”

  Cassandra tried to be as quick and efficient in collecting her supplies from her room without drawing attention to her return back to Cullen’s dwelling. She locked the door behind her to keep anyone else inquiring about the absent Commander from walking in and finding him in such a state. He hadn’t moved. Cassandra didn’t know if that was a good or a bad thing.

  Placing her satchel on the bedside table, she worked freeing Cullen from the confines of his armor and boots. She needed to cool him down as quickly as possible. When she got him down to his tunic and leathers, she ripped the fabric of his top as it was easier than trying to wrestle it over his head.

  After fetching a bowl of water, Cassandra sat on the edge of the bed ready to help him starve off his fever. She placed a damp cloth over his forehead and started bathing his face, neck, and chest with another. Worried about the temperature of his skin, Cassandra almost went to get some snow and pack it around him.

  She’d gone and refilled the bowl twice when his breathing became labored and he started to thrash about. He told her that his fever drew out the worst of his nightmares. Twisting old memories with new, leaving him disoriented upon awake as Cullen struggled with what was real and what was a trick of the fade. Talking always seem to help soothe him. Cassandra began to rattle on about her trip to the Storm Coast. She had just gotten to the part of the Inquisitor accepting the bandit leader’s challenge when his large hand covered hers, trapping it against his warm chest.

  She held her breath and waited.

  “Cassandra?” His voice was hoarse and low.

  “Expecting someone else?”

  Cullen’s head lulled in her direction, unfocused amber eyes staring up at her. A delirious, almost dreamy smile, crossed his flushed face. “You’re back.”

  He sounded so delighted by the face it made Cassandra’s heart kick pleasantly in her chest. He would speak to her from time to time in a tone about things that always seemed to be lost on him when he surfaced that Cassandra never brought up anything he said. Even if she desperately wanted to in order to find out if it was only the fever that made him say such things.

  “This morning,” Cassandra informed freeing his hand to keep bathing his skin.

  “Wasn’t there.” His features sobered. “That worried you. Sorry.”

  “Don’t apologize.”

  The smile returned as he reached up to skim a finger over his chin. “I missed you.”

  These were the things that made Cassandra wonder if he thought of her in ways that surpassed friendship. He dropped off before she could even think of a reply. She would be lying to herself and the Maker if she said that this man hadn’t caused her more than a few restless nights. Since he wouldn’t remember, Cassandra caressed his cheek like a lover would. “I missed you too.”

  With the Sun dropping low in the sky, Cassandra left his side to light a few candles and lanterns around the room.

  Cullen came too with her gone, panicked. “No! Cassandra!”

  “I’m right here,” Cassandra tried to assure, but it was like her words didn’t register.

  “Stop! Not her!” His cries echoed around the room. “Please! Cassandra!”

  “Cullen, look at me.” Rushing back to his side, she knelt over him to take his face in her hands hoping to quiet him before his screams drew attention from someone outside. “Open your eyes and you’ll see I’m okay. I’m right here.”

  Cullen’s heavy lids opened and he let out a heavy sigh of relief. “They took you,” He mumbled. “Hurt you. Couldn’t get to you.”

  Shaking her head, Cassandra brushed his mused curls from his brow. “No, I’m right here. We’re in Haven.”

  “Promise?”

  “Promise.” He relaxed at her words and Cassandra watched him drift in and out for a few moments until he returned to her with a smile that nearly left her breathless. “Hey.”

  “Maker, you're beautiful.”

  Best distance herself, Cassandra mused only Cullen moved faster than her. She bit back a sigh as he ran the pads of his fingers over her lips. She tried to draw away but found she couldn’t. “Cullen.” He had said many things like this to her, however, this was the first time he touched her in such a manner.

  “Wanted to kiss you. That night outside the Hanged Man.”

  She sucked in a breath at his feverish confession.

  Cullen’s smile grew. “Probably would’ve kicked my ass if I tried.”

  “Probably.”

  “I look at you every day and fight the urge to kiss you. I get distracted in the War Room. You don’t notice,” He said sadly. “Leliana does.”

  Did he? Cassandra thought to their meetings and always found she concluded such moments were due to him being lost in thoughts of battle strategies.  “I wish you would.” The confession fell from her lips in a whisper leaving her mortified. She pulled away before any more could slip out. “Rest.”

  “You stay?”

  “That’s the plan.”

  His fever broke right before dawn and only then did Cassandra allow herself to rest. She pulled up a chair to his bedside, sleep claiming her within moments.

  Cullen awoke with a clear mind and an aching body. He tried to move and fell back on a groan. He was far too weak for that. “Cassandra.” He knew she was there before her honey suckle scent hit him.

  The Seeker came awake instantly. “Are you okay?”

  “Headache, body feels like I’ve been mauled by a couple dragons. You know the usual.”

  She was already moving to sit on the edge of the bed, potions in hand. “Here.”

  Cullen knew it was her nasty elf root brew as that was always to first one she gave him. With her help. He lifted his head to down the liquid in one gulp. The stamina potion followed, giving life back to his throbbing body. It might be his tired mind, but Cullen swore he felt her fingers caress his scalp before withdrawing her hand. “How long?”

  “I’m not sure.” Cassandra placed the empty vials aside. “I returned yesterday to find you already gripped by a fever. What is the last thing you remember?”

  He thought for a long moment. “Evening meal. Scouts brought us word that you would be returning in two days’ time.”

  “So, three days.”

  “No wonder I have to piss,” He grumbled mostly to himself angered that once again he was too weak to fight off his withdrawal symptoms. Maker, what she must think of him.

  “You have to be starving. I’m going to get you some food.”

  He caught her by the arm before she could move, drawing a concerned gaze. “Thank you, Cassandra.”

  Her expression shifted into a soft smile. “Anytime, Commander.”

  He stopped her again this time at the door. “Did you mean it?” Cullen softly asked.

  Andraste’s mercy. Of all the times for him to remember something during a fever. She looked over her shoulder finding his amber eyes watching her intently. Thought her heart was hammering in her throat, Cassandra kept her voice steady as she asked, “Did you?”

  Cullen shook his head.

  “Every day?”

  He flushed. “Yes.”

  “Since Kirkwall?”

  By the light, how much did he actually say? He remembered bits of pieces of what transpired during his fevers, but this was the first time she said anything in response to his ramblings. “You’re avoiding my question.”

  She was, wasn’t she? That was unlike her. Taking a small breath, Cassandra pushed away from the door.

  Cullen began to panic as she was approaching him with an expression he’d seen only in the sparring ring. As silly as it was, he braced himself, utterly unprepared for what happened next.

  Taking his face in her hands, Cassandra pressed her lips to his. The kiss was firm and quick. Long enough to get her answer across. “I’ll be right back.”

  He smiled. “I eagerly await your return.”

 


End file.
